De toi à moi Nous?
by Helldreams
Summary: HPDM Chacun d'un côté... échange de lettres et rencontre.Aide pour le lemon de BibiSvit-Kona


**Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue.**

**Je remerci Bibi pour son lemon ;-) (Je t'aime! =D)**

**Laissez des reviews, votre avis m'interesse ;-)**

**De toi à moi... Nous ?**

_Il a suffit d'un sourire, d'un regard, d'une parole… Je suis en manque de toi, mon oxygène. J'étouffe sans le son de ta voix. Le plus exquis des mets ne peut remplacer la saveur parfaite de tes lèvres. Où est ce regard dans lequel j'aimais me noyer ?_

_Voilà plus d'un an que Nous a disparu. Il n'y a plus que moi désormais. Seul. Y a-t-il seulement eu un Nous ? Ca devait juste être Toi et Moi, ça me semble plus logique avec le temps. Un an… comme le temps passe vite. Pourtant, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Et regarde, après un an, tu m'inspires toujours autant, différemment. _

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu sais. Et toi ? N'étais-je qu'un parmi tant d'autre ? Ou étais-je seul et unique, encore et toujours ? Je l'aurai aimé mais je n'y crois pas. C'était pour le fun n'est-ce pas ? Juste une histoire de cul sans autres alternatives possibles, juste quelques mots qui font rêver mais rien d'important. Jamais les trois petits mots que j'aurai aimé entendre de toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il est trop tard… C'était juste du cul, un peu de désir et quelques mensonges, rien de plus. Je me suis fait avoir. Comment ai-je pu croire en un Serpentard ? J'en ai énormément souffert mais, le plus dur, c'est de me rendre compte que je pense encore à toi._

_C'est peut-être toi, le vide, le manque en moi. Ou alors, c'est l'amour que je ne sais plus porter, que je ne connais plus. De tout façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne suis voué qu'à des échecs ; Parvati, Cho, toi, …_

_Tu sais, les Serpentards ont toujours été les meilleurs pour moi. Les plus beaux parleurs, aussi. Voilà pourquoi je ne m'y suis pas retrouvé._

_J'ai besoin de te dire tout ça et, même si j'espère recevoir un jour une réponse de ta part, je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. Peut-être ne recevras-tu jamais ceci non plus…_

_Réponds-moi sincèrement maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais. M'as-tu aimé ? Ne fut-ce qu'une infime partie de toi-même, m'as-tu renvoyé un peu de ce que j'ai éprouvé pour toi ? Ou alors, n'as-tu fait que me mentir ?_

_Je me suis attaché à toi, encore maintenant et ça me perturbe, je ne sais plus quoi penser de me sentir délaissé. Reviendras-tu ? Juste une fois, pour que je puisse te revoir et qui sait, goûter de nouveau à tes lèvres. Je brûle._

_Je te dis que je t'ai aimé mais, en fait, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. L'Amour existe-t-il vraiment, au fond ? Est-ce que, sans l'autre, se sentir vide, triste, inutile, abandonné, délaissé et que sais-je d'autre encore, c'est Aimer ? Si c'est le cas, alors oui, je peux dire que je t'ai aimé. Et que je ne t'ai pas oublié._

_///////////////////////////////_

_L'Amour n'existe pas. Les gens transi d'Amour, celui qui suinte à travers tous les pores de la peau et qui est aussi voyant que la cicatrice sur ton front, je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Être aussi dépendant à une personne, c'est être faible et se laisser manipuler comme tu l'as été et semble toujours l'être._

_Oui, je t'ai menti, je l'avoue. Mais pas autant que tu crois. Je t'ai en même temps tout dit, à ma manière. Je n'ai jamais eu ce que je voulais, mon petit Griffondor. Je te voulais à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Et j'apprends que tu étais avec Belette femelle. T'as-t-elle touché comme moi je l'ai fait ? A-t-elle eu droit à plus que moi ? Tu m'appartiens, petit lion, et le ou la prochain(e) qui te touche, est mort._

_Non, mon balafré, je ne t'ai jamais rendu ce que tu m'as donné car je n'aurai pas su. Je ne sais pas aimer, apprécier. Je ne l'ai jamais appris. Devenir Poufsouffle n'est pas ma destinée. Ma destinée est de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si c'est à contre-cœur._

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus, tu sais. Tu es toujours là, à m'aider dans les pires moments. Quand je croise sa face de serpent, qu'il me demande de faire des choses abjectes, je les fais. Et après, je me réfugie, je pense à toi, te demande de me pardonner et je revois ton tendre sourire que tu n'avais qu'avec moi._

_Me pardonneras-tu, Harry ?_

_///////////////////////////////_

_Que dois-je te pardonner ? Ta __traîtrise à mon égard ou alors le fait que tu préfères avoir un « maître ». Je pensais que les Malfoy n'avait pas de maître… _

_Oui elle m'a touché. Mais bien après toi et pas comme toi. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour t'occulter de mon esprit…Ses mains ne sont pas aussi douces que les tiennes et ses lèvres n'ont pas le même goût mais qu'y puis-je ? _

_Ce n'est pas une belette, c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, La Fouine ! C'est censé être un sujet tabou et tu le sais ! De toute façon, la guerre va sûrement me l'enlever comme elle t'a prise…_

_Cette guerre me terrifie, tu sais. Je n'ai pas envie de voir partir tout ceux que j'aime. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir…Mais tu as fait ton choix car, quoique tu dises, tu n'étais pas obligé de suivre cette face de serpent. Ton père n'est pas toi, Draco ! Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que lui, s'il te plaît…_

_Je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à te pardonner, Draco…_

_///////////////////////////////_

_Pourquoi te confies-tu à moi ? Tu n'as pas peur que j'aille tout répéter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _

_Je n'ai pas de maître, Potty. Je me range juste du côté où je risque le moins… Du moins, je pense._

_Si elle t'a touché, sache qu'elle va le regretter. Elle a intérêt à rester sur ses gardes. Tu m'appartiens, Harry !!!_

_Et puis, laisse tomber._

_Je préfère passer au-dessus de tout ça Potter. _

_///////////////////////////////_

_Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'appartiens ? Je ne suis pas une chose, ni un objet. Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même. Et je ne m'offrirai qu'à celui ou celle qui le méritera. Tu n'as rien fait jusqu'à présent qui puisse le prouver._

_Tu n'as aucune raison de lui faire du mal car ce qui est arrivé est arrivé par ta faute. Tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné de la sorte, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Le passé est le passé, Draco. Et je suis lassé de devoir me justifier alors que le seul fautif, c'est toi._

_Je ne me confie plus vraiment à toi, tu sais. Je te dis juste le fond de ma pensée. Tu aurais déjà pu dire le plus intéressant à Voldemort, tu aurais pu lui dire que je t'aimais et il se serait servi de toi comme il peut le faire d'un moment à un autre._

_Je vois que tu n'as pas confiance en moi si tu penses risquer le moins de son côté. Je vois qu'en fait, tu commences vraiment à trop ressembler à ton père. Si je gagne la guerre, que feras-tu ? Tu fuiras, comme le bon Serpentard que tu es ? Ou alors essayeras-tu de te racheter auprès de la population sorcière ?_

_Si on doit passer au dessus de tout ça, Draco, alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire…_

_///////////////////////////////_

_Non ! Je refuse. Pardonne-moi Harry._

_Je joue un rôle, et ça, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs pour un Nous qui serait étouffé avant même de naître. _

_J'ai souffert chaque instant loin de toi et puis, un beau jour, j'ai reçu ta lettre. Et là, tout a basculé. J'ai continué à jouer mon rôle pour occulter tes espoirs et les miens. Je n'y arrive plus. Tes lèvres, tes mains, ton corps me manquent… et toi aussi._

_J'ai confiance en toi. Un Malfoy ne doit rien prouver à personne mais s'il l'aurait fallu, je t'aurais prouvé que je suis digne de toi. Je t'aurais demandé une seconde chance. Mais je la trouverai seul. Et à ce moment-là, j'espère que tu seras là._

_Harry, oublie-moi, s'il te plaît. Ne m'oblige pas à connaître des choses qui pourraient me détruire. Pas maintenant._

_///////////////////////////////_

Voilà plus d'un an qu'il ne m'a pas donné de ses nouvelles. J'ai refusé de participer à la guerre et lui a disparu peu après. D'après _La Gazette_, il est mort. D'après moi, il est juste parti, il veut juste oublier.

Quand je vois la neige tomber, quand je vois les étoiles briller, je pense à lui. Je suis ridicule.

J'étais son ennemi, je fus son amant, je ne suis plus personne. Tout est de ma faute ; jamais je n'aurai du refuser le peu de bonheur qu'il m'a fait entr'apercevoir. Mais j'ai pris peur et je l'ai dissuadé de me le faire goûter pleinement.

J'espère qu'il pourra comprendre, j'espère que je le reverrai, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera… J'espère tellement de chose que je n'y crois plus… A quoi cela servirait-il ?

_///////////////////////////////_

Voilà plus d'un an que j'ai disparu. J'ai gagné. Mais peut-on appeler ça une victoire ? J'ai tué. Pourrais-je être un jour à nouveau le même ? La guerre m'a tout pris : mon innocence, ma simplicité, mon insouciance, Ginny, Remus, Neville, Colin, … Lui.

Il n'y était pas. Je n'ai même pas su le protéger. Il est mort, assassiné par son père. C'est Voldemort qui me l'a dit. C'est à cause de ça que je l'ai tué. Il m'a dit que mon _traître_ était mort. Je fus emporté d'une rage telle que je n'ai pas su contrôler mes pouvoirs. Et je l'ai tué.

Depuis, j'ai disparu. Je ne suis plus que déchéance ; alcools, drogues, prostitution, … tout y passe pour me faire oublier mais rien n'y parvient. Je suis à bout.

_///////////////////////////////_

_Harry, où es-tu ? _La Gazette _a annoncé ta mort mais je n'y crois pas. C'est à mon tour de faire le premier pas et j'aimerai te revoir, avoir de tes nouvelles._

_J'avais pensé, qu'une fois la guerre finie, tu viendrais me dire la vérité en face, j'ai cru que tu me dirais ce que tu penses, les yeux dans les yeux, pour une fois. Mais il ne s'est rien passé de tout cela. Tu as juste disparu…_

_Je passe mes jours à attendre un hibou de ta part mais rien ne vient. Où es-tu ? Que deviens-tu ?_

_J'ai été innocenté. Ma non-participation à la guerre et ce que je savais sur les autres Mangemorts ont beaucoup aidé. _

_Harry, où est-tu ? Tu me manques énormément. _

_Adieu ?_

_///////////////////////////////_

_Je ne suis nulle part, je ne suis que néant…Je suis mort, Amour, je n'existe plus…_

_Un déchet de la race humaine, un assassin, … _

_Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie. Moi, je n'en ai certainement plus pour longtemps… Ma magie me détruit. Complètement. _

_J'ai envie de te voir. Une dernière fois, ne fut-ce que 5minutes. M'accorderas-tu cette faveur ?_

_Je t'attendrai._

_///////////////////////////////_

_Je t'ai attendu mon ange… Et j'attendrai encore le temps qu'il faudra mais ne m'abandonne plus. C'est tout ce que je te demande._

_Reviens-moi, je t'attends._

_///////////////////////////////_

C'était un jour comme les autres… Je marchais dans la rue quand soudain, je sentis une présence me suivre. Je me suis retourné et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise !

-_Harry !_

-…

Je me suis accroché à lui, je ne l'ai plus lâché. On est rentré chez moi…

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Je n'ai pas participé à la guerre… Quand j'ai su que tu avais gagné, j'ai voulu être près de toi… mais tu avais disparu. Tout le monde t'a cru mort ! Quand Hermione et Ron sauront ça ! Oh je n'en reviens pas, dis-moi que tu ne partiras plus jamais, je t'en supplie._

Il m'a regardé tendrement, avec un sourire doux.

_-Je me détruis Amour, je ne peux rester près de toi… Et puis, je pensais qu'un Malfoy ne suppliait pas…_

_-Mon nom ne signifie plus rien. Mon cœur, même si tu te détruis, reste à mes côtés ; je ne pourrai vivre sans toi à nouveau…_

Sur ces dernières paroles, je m'étais rapproché de lui, nos lèvres seulement séparées par notre souffle respectif. N'y tenant plus, j'ai parcouru la mince frontière entre nous et je l'ai embrassé. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces. Mon corps se rapprochant, j'ai retrouvé mes repères, ma place depuis toujours.

La passion nous emporta. Ce soir-là, nous fîmes l'amour. Plusieurs fois. Et depuis, il ne m'a plus quitté.

Je me plais d'imaginer que son amour pour moi l'a emporté et qu'il peut dorénavant contrôler sa magie. Cela va faire 5ans que nous sommes ensemble. 5ans qu'il est revenu parmi les siens. Et ce soir, je vais faire le grand saut…

_///////////////////////////////_

-_Hermione ? c'est Draco_

_-Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Très bien et toi ? _

_-Bien, bien. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet échange ?_

_-Voilà 5ans qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble… Et je pensais fêter ça dignement. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_-C'est génial !,_ dit Hermione, _Attends – Chéri, Draco nous invite pour fêter leur 5ans ensemble avec Harry. Pourrais-tu appeler Molly pour qu'elle surveille Mattieu ? … Merci. Voilà Draco. Que feras-t-on ce soir ?_

_-Je pensais à un restaurant moldu que Harry aime assez. Il se nomme l'_Astronome_._

_-Je connais, c'est parfait. Ce soir, 20h ?_

_-D'accord, à ce soir._

_///////////////////////////////_

Tous attablé, nous sommes en train de discuter et de nous amuser. Soudain, une musique que j'affection particulièrement se fait entendre…

_-Tu viens danser mon ange ?_

_-Avec plaisir ! _me répond Harry.

Au beau milieu de la chanson, je m'agenouille. Les gens autour de nous se reculent et nous observent.

_-Harry, mon amour, depuis ce jour où tu es revenu, voilà 5ans, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi, avec un autre que toi. Tu m'as fait découvrir la joie d'aimer et d'être aimé. Le problème, c'est que les mots ne suffisent plus à exprimer mon amour pour toi. Mon amour, j'ai compris que tu es le seul homme que je veux à mes côtés, pour le restant de mes jours. Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Un silence énorme règne dans la salle. Harry, ne sachant que répondre, m'embrasse et me dit, tout simplement :

_-Oui._

_///////////////////////////////_

Ils arrivent dans le couloir qui les amène vers leur chambre. Harry tient Draco par la main et lui, se laisse tirer, satisfait de voir son mari si impatient. _Son mari, _que ça sonne bien dans sa tête. Mais quelque chose cloche alors il s'arrête brusquement. Harry se retourne et sourit tendrement. Il adore quand son homme parait si sérieux. Alors il s'approche doucement, pour se faire oublier et pose ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Draco. Il lui fait des baisers légers, presque un simple frôlement d'air. Il se rapproche petit à petit de ses lèvres. C'est quand celles-ci se touchent doucement que Draco se réveille et avant qu'Harry proteste, il le prend dans ses bras.

_-Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demande-t-il étonné

_-C'est comme ça que je voyais le commencement de ma nuit de noces. Toi dans mes bras, amour._

Alors Harry, soulagé et heureux, se laisse porter jusque dans la chambre. Draco reste debout sans plus bouger et dépose finalement Harry au sol. Ce dernier se met juste devant lui et de ses doigts, il retrace doucement les traits du blond. Quand ses doigts arrivent à ses lèvres, Draco pose sa main sur la nuque de Harry et ils s'embrassent. D'abord avec douceur et amour. Mais ensuite, le baiser devient passionné, leurs langues s'entremêlent, se goûtent, s'aiment. Leurs corps se rapprochent et ils laissent sortir un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'ils sont encore habillés.

Draco détache ses lèvres et fait glisser sa bouche contre le cou de son amant. Sa langue fait des cercles inexplicables. Il remonte un peu et mordille le lobe, Harry respire plus fortement. Ses mains glissent contre les côtes de Draco, descendent plus bas et se retrouve en dessous du tee-shirt. Il commence à jouer avec les poils blonds qui continuent leur route en dessous du pantalon. Draco s'éloigne quelques secondes de lui pour lui enlever son vêtement. Il revient vers lui et lui enlève le sien. Quand leur peau se touche enfin, ils arrêtent leur respiration pour entendre le cœur de l'autre battre plus vite, plus fort. Puis, Harry murmure :

_-Je t'aime Draco… mon ange._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, _lâche Draco d'un souffle comme s'il s'agissait d'une confession inébranlable.

Draco recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il descend jusqu'à sa clavicule et fait jouer ses dents et sa langue dessus.

_-mmmh… Draco…_

Il descend plus bas encore, torturant au maximum ces deux morceaux de chair rosée. Il goûte tout ce qui peut être goûté. Il s'agenouille complètement et fait des allées et venues dans le nombril de Harry. Mimant l'acte, il va de plus en plus vite. Les doigts de Harry tiennent ces cheveux avec force, l'obligeant presque totalement à descendre plus bas. Il déboutonne alors lentement les boutons du jean d'Harry, frôle expressément le membre tendu sous le boxer noir. Le pantalon glisse jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il enlève ce qu'il reste. Harry ne ressent plus rien à part Draco, les doigts de Draco et le souffle chaud de Draco sur son membre. Alors il supplie, à deux doigts de ne pas supporter plus ni supporter moins.

-_S'il te plait,… Je … Draco… s'il te pl…_

Sa voix s'arrête parce que Draco vient de donner un coup de langue sur son gland. Draco le regarde avec un petit sourire et dit :

_-Que veux-tu amour ? Dis-moi, que veux-tu que je te fasse ?_

Harry plonge ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux couleur orage et commence à trembler.

_-Je veux… ta langue… ta bouche… suce-moi._

A peine a-t-il finit sa phrase que Draco le prend complètement en bouche, sans hésiter. Sa langue s'enroule et joue avec le gland d'où coule déjà quelques gouttes du plaisir d'Harry. Celui-ci sent sa verge cogner contre le fond de la gorge du blond. Il est au paradis. Une des mains de Draco joue avec ses bourses, l'excitant encore plus. Et puis, c'est l'apothéose quand Draco fait doucement glisser ses dents le long de sa virilité. Harry jouit et Draco s'empresse de tout avaler avec gourmandise.

Sous la force du plaisir, Harry tombe au sol, en face de Draco. Il pose sa bouche sur la sienne et commence à faire jouer sa langue avec l'autre. Il pousse Draco dos contre le sol et commence à le torturer. Descendant toujours plus bas, il fait glisser le pantalon et l'enlève totalement. Draco ne porte rien en dessous. Il sourit à Harry d'un air pervers et se lèche les lèvres. Il n'a pas le temps de dire « quidditch » que Harry a déjà commencé à jouer avec son membre. Il fait ça comme un dieu.

_-mmmh… Harry… continue… plus fort…_

Draco, sentant qu'il va venir, tire Harry vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Jouant de cette diversion, il inverse les positions et se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Il plonge alors son regard dans celui de son amant et Harry, pour le pousser à aller plus loin, lui murmure à l'oreille en se relevant sur ses coudes :

_-Viens… Prend-moi… maintenant… viens…_

Draco plonge alors deux doigts en lui mais Harry retient son bras autant qu'il peut et lui dit :

_-J'ai dit viens maintenant !_

Ses yeux verts brillent intensément, regardant les yeux gris orage de son ange. Il se relève alors au maximum pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Harry repose son dos au sol et Draco lui dit silencieusement

_-je t'aime._

Harry fronce les sourcils quelques secondes pour comprendre les lèvres du blond ont dit et puis, un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage. C'est à ce moment là que Draco s'enfonce en lui. Alors il crie :

_-Je t'aime aussi DRACOOOOOOO !_

Draco lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à lui, puis il commence un va et vient langoureux presque trop lent. Il embrasse le front d'Harry, ses joues, ses paupières, ses lèvres,… Harry murmure contre sa bouche :

_-Oh… je t'aime tellement._

Puis sa langue frôle doucement les lèvres rougies du blond. Draco le regarde dans les yeux. Harry se dit qu'il est magnifique son ange. Sa peau pâle, ses lèvres rosées et entrouvertes, son regard gris anthracite, ses quelques mèches blonde qui tombent devant son visage… Il sort de sa contemplation quand il sent une langue rentrer dans sa bouche. Il répond au baiser avec plaisir, avec bonheur. C'est un baiser à couper le souffle. Ils prennent tout leur temps pour le savourer. Ils ne sont ni pressés ni excités en cet instant, ils sont juste amoureux. Mais un mouvement de hanche de Draco les ramène à la réalité. Il prend l'érection d'Harry en main, allant au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Harry parvient à changer de position, se retrouvant entrain de chevaucher Draco. Il reprend le mouvement alors que Draco continue à lui faire du bien de la plus belle des manières. Il jouit sur le ventre de Draco, contracte ses muscles et Draco se libère au plus profond de lui.

Harry retombe sur lui, exténué, mais ne bouge pas pour que Draco se retire de lui. Il aime sentir le membre chaud de son ange en lui. Il sent la main de Draco caressant amoureusement ses cheveux. Draco porte la main d'Harry à ses lèvre et embrasse l'anneau tendrement.

_-Je t'aime amour, _souffle-t-il, exténué.

Harry se relève un peu et se laisse tomber sur le sol, à côté de lui. Il pose sa tête sur le torse de Draco, écoute les battements du cœur du blond qui ne bat que pour lui et lui répond :

_-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange,… moi aussi, depuis toujours et à jamais. Merci de m'avoir sauvé…_

Draco le sert dans ses bras et sourit. Puis, il lui rétorque, sérieusement :

_- Avec tout ça, on n'a pas encore testé le lit._

Harry rigole puis répond :

_-Si c'est le seul problème, on va arranger ça tout de suite._

Et notre nuit continua, longue et éreintante, pleine d'amour, de mots tendres et de bonheur.

FIN.


End file.
